


Escape the Night – The Hawk Academy: Roi Discovered What?!

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night: The Umbrella Academy AU [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Academies, Bank Robbery, Birth, Kidnapping, October 1st, Pregnancy, Shapeshifter, Superheroes, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: On October 1st, 1989, 43 random women worldwide, all became pregnant at the exact same time, and each of them gave birth to 43, well 44 since one woman had twins, healthy babies. Two men, Reginald Hargreeves and Darius Hawkins both set out to adopt as many of the newborn babies as they could.What do these two men have planned for the babies they adopted?
Series: Escape the Night: The Umbrella Academy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010817
Comments: 52
Kudos: 7





	1. PROLOGUE: OCTOBER 1ST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).



> Hello, world and welcome back! This is connected to Mystic's OET as a new timeline, and this is one that I'm actually writing as I came up with the idea. Onward!

**PROLOGUE: OCTOBER 1ST**

*****

October 1st, 1989, it started out as a typical day during the Cold War that was showing signs of thawing, and was slowly starting to come to an end after the various revolutions of that same year. And then something rather unexpected happened on the 12th hour of that very day, something that couldn’t be explained, even now.

All over the world, 43 random women all became unexpectedly pregnant, all were full term, and all 43 of them gave birth to 43 healthy babies, well 44 babies since one of the women gave birth to twins.

The news of these births spread like wildfire throughout the news networks, TV, radio, and was all over the newspapers, especially when word got out that two explorer, eccentric billionaires: Sir Reginald Hargreeves, head of Umbrella Company Fat., and Sir Darius Hawkins, head of Hawkins Jewel Industries, were spotted heading out to adopt as many of the 44 children as they possibly could, even if it meant fighting each other.

This wasn’t too surprising, given that the two men were rivals, and that this was a truly unique situation that had the world in suspense to see who would adopt the most of the 44 children.

*****

For the remainder of October, reports came in about where Darius and Reginald traveled to pay the families of the special babies in order to adopt them, the mother with the twins was very reluctant to give up both, so Darius only adopted one of the twins, and yet, there was a point when both men suddenly went off the grid.

Where did they go and why?

*****

Darius’s POV:

I zipped up the front of my jacket to keep the chill of the cold night out as much as possible while I waited at an isolated location for two of the special babies be brought to me, and the fact that these two were more special then the other 41 children.

I hadn’t expected this to happen, but it had, and I was determined to get these two before Reginald figured out where I was and tried to take them for himself.

My rivalry with Reginald Hargreeves had been going on for a _very_ long time, even longer then anyone really knew, and I _wasn’t_ about to let him have these two particular babies, for I had my own plans for them.

I stamped my feet a few times and tapped my small bejeweled earpiece. “Lennox, where is Hargreeves currently?”

_`“Still in, Russia, sir,”`_ Lennox responded. _`“Sources say that he’s still in talks with Tatiana and her parents about how much they want for her newborn daughter.”`_

“Good,” I said, hoping that those talks would take a long time, “let me know if that changes.”

_`“I will, sir.”`_

I tapped my earpiece twice, switching channels. “Maki, anything?”

_`“Nothing yet, master,”`_ Maki answered with his thick Japanese accent. _`“I am in position should anything change.”`_

“Good,” I said, tapping the earpiece again so that both Maki and Lennox could alert me to any changes. _‘I know that Flora is doing her job, looking after the babies, and so I won’t worry about them.’_

It was then that I began sensing something, and I turned to see that there were now four cloaked figures that hadn’t been there before, and two of them were holding wrapped bundles in their arms.

_`“Master, I don’t know how-”`_ Maki’s voice began.

“It’s fine, Maki,” I assured him, not surprised that they would manage to appear without setting off any security alarms I’d set up in the area. “Greetings,” I said to the new arrivals, “I take it that you are the ones who contacted me about your two babies?”

“We are,” said one of the cloaked figures, gesturing to a brown leather satchel that was by my feet. “Is that the payment for the babies?”

I nodded, picking up the satchel. “It is,” I confirmed. “May I see the babies first?”

The figure nodded and gestured to the two holding the babies, and they stepped forward, unwrapping the blankets just enough so that I could see the two sleeping female babies, and I could tell that they were _very_ special.

“And here is the payment as promised,” I said, holding up the satchel and opened it long enough to reveal that it was filled with various uncut gemstones. “Just ask you requested.”

The cloaked figure nodded and took the satchel from me. “Then our deal is concluded.”

I nodded and gestured to the two holding the babies, and I started back toward my airship with the intent on getting them on board as quickly as-

_`“Sir!”`_ Lennox yelped, making me jump. _`“Hargreeves is on his way! I don’t know how, but he’s already over halfway here! You need to hurry!”`_

“Dammit,” I muttered as Maki ran into view and Flora quickly exited the airship. “Maki, cover the area, Flora, helped me get them inside.”

“Yes, master,” said Maki, getting into position with his sniper rifle.

Flora took one of the babies and I took the other baby, and, while the two cloaked figures headed back to join their comrades, we both ran back to the airship, boarding it as a second air ship appeared in the night sky.

*****

While Flora got the two babies settled, I ran past the entrance as Maki entered and sealed it, and I went to the bridge to join Lennox. “Our guests?”

“They left as soon as you and Mrs. Brown entered the ship,” Lennox replied. “Hargreeves, however, is still here.”

“Of course he is,” I muttered, seating myself and buckled myself in just as there was a ping from the comm system. “Of course he’ll want to talk.” And I pushed the button to open the channel. “Hargreeves, you get lost?”

_`“I want the two babies you just paid for, Hawkins,”`_ Reginald snapped. _`“I know what they are, and what they will be able to do when they are older. Give them to me, and I will give you a hint about two other babies who can take their places.”`_

I snorted. “And _what_ do you make me think that I’ll just hand them over to you?” I retorted. “I bought them fair and square, Hargreeves, and that’s final.”

_`“We shall see about that.”`_

_BANG!_

I grunted when the airship tilted as there was an explosion near the port side. “Really, you’re gonna risk blowing me out of the sky and risk killing the babies on board?”

_`“I would rather not,”`_ Reginald admitted, _`“but I will if I have to in order to get those two babies from you. Now, hand them over.”`_

“Never,” I vowed, had Maki fire a shot at Hargreeves’s airship, and we zoomed right out of there.

*****

By the time that October was over, Reginald Hargreeves had managed to adopt only seven of the babies, while Darius Hawkins managed to adopt twenty-two babies, and so the race was over…but the desire to have wha the other had lived on.

What did these two men have planned for the babies?

*****

Flora’s POV:

October 1st, 1997.

The Hawk Academy, New York City, New York.

Darius was standing in front of the window of his study when I entered and closed the doors behind me, shutting out the noises of the children celebrating their 8th birthday, and I turned to face my boss.

“How are the children doing, Flora?” he asked, still facing the window that looked out over the backyard that both Lennox and Maki were setting up for the next game for the children to play once they’d had their cake and opened the presents that I’d selected for each of them.

“Oh, they’re doing wonderful, Darius,” I said with a smile, walking over to seat myself at the chair in front of his desk while he finally turned away from the window. “They’re enjoying their party, and they’re looking forward to you coming out to cut the cake once the candles have been blown out by the dears.”

Darius nodded, taking off his glasses to polish the lens a bit before putting them back on. “Yes, yes, I shall be out to do that shortly,” he said. “Is there anything else, Flora?”

I nodded, my smile fading. “Actually there is, it has to do with Mystic, Delta, Cyrille, and Andrea. Must we keep lying to them about how strong their powers actually are?” I asked cautiously, for this was a tricky conversation to have. “It doesn’t feel right to lie to Mystic about her being immunocompromised so she can’t use her siren song, nor does it feel right to lie to Delta, Cyrille, and Andrea that their respective powers aren’t that strong.”

Darius sighed. “Flora, we’ve been over this before,” he reminded me with a stern tone. “Those fourpowers are _too strong_ , and none of them are ready to take on the responsible to be able to control them. Honestly, I don’t even know if their powers _can_ be controlled, you saw what happened four years ago with the Siren Song.”

“I’m aware, I was there,” I said, “and that was then, they _need_ to know the truth so that they can work on controlling their powers.”

Darius shook his head. “No, absolutely not. We can’t risk Mystic finding out. This siren song is _dangerous_.”

“But she’ll find out sooner or later that her immune system is completely fine,” I pointed out.

“Not as long as I’m around,” Darius vowed. “And the same goes for Delta and her ice powers, those gloves remain on her hands, Cyrille for her plant powers, and also for Andrea and her shadow powers,” he added. “They can _never_ know the truth. _Ever_.”

I sighed and nodded. “Very well, Darius.” I got up and left the study, sad that I hadn’t been able to talk him into letting my four daughters have a chance to know the truth and figure out how to use their powers.

It hurt my heart that I had to lie to the four of them about all of this, especially to Mystic since I knew that she was hurting on the inside because of the lie and was doing her level best to not to show it.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: ENTER THE HAWKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to both Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy!
> 
> Time to get this ball rolling. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER ONE: ENTER THE HAWKS**

*****

October 19th, 1999.

The Bank of New York Mellon Corporation.

It started out as a normal business day at the bank with the tellers doing their jobs, the accountants debating the numbers, loan officers going over paperwork with clients, and the manager preparing to talk with new clients.

Security was keeping watch, but not even they had reason to suspect that something bad was going to happen when a man in a nice-looking suit entered the bank with a briefcase in hand, for it was very likely that he was a businessman or someone looking either to make a deposit into their account or even withdraw money.

Not even when he went to an empty table and set his briefcase down on it to open it, that seemed normal as well – it was when he put on an owl-shaped mask and pulled out a Tommy gun, firing it into the high ceiling, and other men in similar nice-looking suits did the same by putting on the same masks and pulling out the same weapons, did anyone realize that there was something _seriously_ wrong going on.

_`“Everyone on the ground_ now _!”`_ the owl leader ordered while his men disarmed the security guards, some getting knocked out when they resisted, and soon everyone in the bank was on the floor, even the crying children. _`“Very good, very good, you all are being smart. E, have the children, along with whoever is caring for them, and any expecting women, into one of the side rooms and keep them there until our demands are met.”`_

As this was being done, the bank manager took a risk by asking the owl leader why he was separating them like that.

_`“Because,”`_ said the owl leader, going over to the manager and crouched in front of him, _`“while I’m a bad man, I don’t believe in harming children or expecting mothers if I can avoid it.”`_ He then straightened and turned to the doors, which were being secured. _`“Now, time for the real fun to begin,”`_ he added, hearing the muffled sirens getting closer and closer.

*****

While police cars pulled up from every direction to set up a barrier around the area, news reporters were trying to get information, and a crowd was forming as this was the second bank hostage situation that month and there was hope that The Umbrella Academy would show up to take out the bad guys like last time.

*****

Unknown to anyone, a large grey custom van was pulling up in the alleyway in the back of the bank, and inside it, Darius Hawkins left Maki up front in order to go into the back where Flora and Lennox were waiting with the twenty-two ten-year-old children he’d adopted over ten years ago.

“Children, this is the moment that you all have been waiting for,” he informed them as they all sat in their chairs, looking both nervous and excited. “Today is when you will reveal yourselves and your powers to the world for the first time.” He paced as he spoked. “Yes, Reginald Hargreeves did this recently with his children, why he lied about having adopted six instead of seven is still a mystery for a later date, but unlike him, you all will have uniforms and superhero names that you all will use while in there. Understood?”

“Yes, father,” said all twenty-two kids in unison.

Darius was pleased. “Excellent, now for you to wear your new uniforms. Flora, assist them.”

“Yes, Darius,” said Flora with a smile and pushed a button that made the wall slid aside, revealing the twenty-two uniforms, and her smile grew when the kids all began chattering excitedly like it was Christmastime.

*****

Two men in owl masks were guarding the back door, making sure that the cops didn’t try to sneak in that way – only to be confused when they went from holding guns to holding bananas.

_`“What the?”`_

_`“Where did these come from?”`_

“Looking for these?” asked a younger male voice, and they both blinked at the owner of the voice. He was ten years old and wearing a black leather uniform while holding the two guns. “Cool, actual 1920s Tommy guns!”

The two men started forward – and then stopped, dropping to the floor unconscious with another boy, who had dark skin and a different uniform, standing inside the open doors, rubbing his knuckles. “Done goofing off, Nyoom?”

“Nah, just some fun.” He set aside the guns. “Come on.” And he nyoomed out of there while his brother just shook his head and headed a different route.

*****

Meanwhile in the main room, the hostages were huddled in small groups along the walls, the Owl leader was in talks with the police, and the owl minions were keeping watch…or so they thought.

It started out with the phone dying on the Owl leader. _`“Huh?”`_ He saw a small blonde girl tampering with the phone. _`“Hey! Stop that!”_ `

She just giggled and made it play _“Fight the Power”_ as more children appeared, and all hell broke loose:

Two Owl minions got punched in the face. Others found themselves suddenly tied up and gagged by a black blur. Four went rolling around on the floor as they were set on fire. Some of them got their hands and gun froze. Two men got swallowed by a shadow. Three men got tied up in vines. Five of them were fast asleep on the floor. An owl minion was cornered and bear hugged by a large bear. Two of them were having a serious make out session, their guns lying on the counter, forgotten.

Two minions were begin clobbered by a giant lollipop. Four of them were curled on the floor, laughing and crying at the same time. One was being restrained by something that seemed to have been made out of paper, pens, and coffee mugs. Five of them were being sonic into submission. Another was trying to fend off some kind of feline girl. Two men ended punching each other when the boy suddenly disappeared from between them.

Six of them were being buried by a giant chocolate cream pie. Two of them Were being grabbed by what looked like Donkey Kong. Three of them were being blinded by a bright light. One guy was just chilling by the counter. And two of them were being attacked by strange beings that looked to be fictional and not real, and when he turned back to the girl who’d messed with the phone, she zapped him, making him drop like a rock.

The bad guys had been stopped.

*****

The police were getting ready to break into the bank after all communications were cut off – when the doors opened, and the people all calmly walked out, followed by twenty-two figures in unusual costumes.

The moment that the former hostages were taken off to the side by the police and paramedics, the reports were torn between questioning them and the twenty-two figures who were standing on the stairs, and so the reporters focused first on the figures, firing questions about who they were, what happened, and if they had any connection to The Umbrella Academy.

“There is no connection between my children and those of The Umbrella Academy,” Darius Hawkins announced, stepping onto the stairs and stood with his children. “Other then sharing the same date of birth, my children are more skilled then those of Reginald Hargreeves.”

“Mr. Hawkins,” said one reporter. “How many children do you have? And what happened to their parents?”

“I have twenty-two children,” Darius answered, “and their parents have all been well-paid. My children are the first inaugural class of the Hawk Academy, and they will be keeping our world safe from all threats, both within and without.”

*****

Reginald’s POV:

I sat at my desk, watching the news report on the TV about how the situation at the bank had been resolved, and each of the twenty-two children were introduced, but only by their superhero names:

_`“Team leader: The Iron Fist. Second in command, The Pink Dragon. The White Rabbit. Botania. Claws N’ Paws. The Crystal Wolf. The Theorist. Sweet Tooth. The Bat Queen. Portal Jumper. The Calico. The Hippie. The Nyoom._ _Gadget Girl. Luminosity. Stratepop. The Punisher. The Femme Fatale._ _Madame Scavenger. The Dark Mistress. Delsa. And The Storyteller.”`_

I let the news report continue while I took out a thick folder and opened it, taking out photos of the twenty-two children that Pogo had taken without their knowledge, and compared them to the reports based on Pogo’s observations of the children, matching each to their respective superhero names.

_‘Your Hawks all have unique powers, Darius,’_ I thought, taking out my journal and I wrote in it, knowing what I would need to do in order to get certain children away from The Hawk Academy, if only for a little while. _‘But I think I shall take certain ones off your hands for a bit.’_

Yes, I would take some of those children away for a while, maybe forever if I can do it, or at least observe their powers in a different setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what is Reginald up to?


	3. CHAPTER TWO: PINS, BULLYING, AND A RUMOR?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome to the Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy!
> 
> Let's see what's going on with everyone. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER TWO: PINS, BULLYING, AND A RUMOR?**

*****

October 19th, 1999.

Delta’s POV:

When we all got home from our first successful mission, we were all hyped up with excitement, even Mystic was happy for she’d managed to use her storytelling talent to take down a few of the bad guys, and dad has promised to give us all something special to remember this day.

“We need cookies to celebrate!” Ro squealed, dashing off to the kitchen to start baking, but Flora quickly stopped her.

“Now, now, Ro,” said our mom, “there will be plenty of time to do that after your father gives you a special gift.”

“Ok, mom.”

_‘I wonder what the gift will be?’_ I wondered, hoping it was something good. I, admittedly, had been nervous during the mission, but I thought I’d done pretty well with freezing the guns to keep the bad guys from shooting any of us, and I couldn’t wait to start collecting newspaper clippings that would have photos that I could add to my special project.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Darius came in with Lennox and Maki following him, and Lennox was pushing a cart that had twenty-two small boxes on it. And it was clear that whatever we were getting from dad wasn’t going to be big, but it was still going to be something good.

“Children,” dad said, looking at each of us in turn, “you all did excellent work on your first mission today, and while I have made notes of what could’ve been done better, that will be something I will go over with each of you at a later date, for today, we are celebrating.”

He gestured to Flora, who stepped forward, picking up one of the boxes, and followed him as he went to DeStorm. He had her open the box, which he plucked something out of it, and turned to our brother, pinning whatever it was to the front of his jacket.

When Darius stepped back, we all saw that DeStorm was now wearing a gold/silver hawk-shaped pin with small blue gems for eyes. “Excellent work and leadership, DeStorm.”

“Thanks dad,” said DeStorm, looking a bit smug, and the rest of us suppressed sighs, knowing that he was just being his typical self.

Darius, with Flora holding each box, went to each of us, giving out a gold/silver pin with different gems for each eye set, and each time, he would say excellent work, along with something connected to our ability, and after a few minutes, he finally reached Andrea, myself, and Mystic, who’d been hiding behind me a little.

“Andrea,” said dad, giving her a gold/silver pin that had black gems for the eyes, “excellent work with your shadows.”

“Thanks, dad,” said Andrea, smiling a bit.

He turned to me as Flora picked up one of the two remaining boxes and opened it, and he took out the pin, which had orange gems for eyes, pinning it to the front of my jacket. “Delta, excellent work with your ice powers.”

“Thanks, dad,” I said, smiling and I gently nudge Mystic so that she wasn’t behind me, and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Darius turned to Flora, who had the final box ready, took out the pin, which had purple gems for eyes, and he turned to Mystic, pinning it to the front of her jacket. “Mystic, excellent work with your storytelling powers.”

Mystic smiled behind the fabric mask, which had gold and silver stars on it. “Thanks, dad.”

“Yes, yes,” said our dad, turning to us all as a group. “Now, go celebrate for the rest of the day. All training will be resumed tomorrow, along with lessons.” And he left with Lennox and Maki while Flora disappeared into the kitchen, and came back out, pushing a large cart filled with drinks and treats of all kinds.

“Thanks, mom!” we all cheered and hurried forward, eager to sample the treats, and to just have fun.

*****

I was chatting with Bailey about what they thought about our uniforms, and they were about to share their opinion when the sounds of arguing reached our ears. I turned and sighed when I saw that Nikita and DeStorm were giving Mystic a hard time about something, and I hurried over to stop them, not wanting there to be mean teasing during a celebration.

“You shouldn’t get a pin, Mystic,” Nikita said, sneering, “you barely did anything during the mission to stop those bad guys.”

“Yeah, it was rather pathetic,” DeStorm agreed, looking smug. “I mean, a woman who’s part plant? How dumb is that.”

“I did my best,” Mystic insisted, stamping her foot. “Dad said so, I did excellent work.”

Nikita snorted. “Dad said that just to be nice.”

“Yeah, and further more,” said DeStorm, “you’re clearly the weak-”

“Leave Mystic alone,” I snapped, cutting off what would clearly have been a hurtful comment. “She pulled her wait just like the rest of us, so just back off.”

“Or what?” DeStorm challenged, cracking his knuckles in order to look tough.

I balled my own gloved fists and they were glowing in response. “You know what I could do to you both.”

Nikita’s own hands started to glow with heat – when she was suddenly pushed aside by Mystic as she ran out of the room, and I caught a glimpse of tears forming in her eyes.

“Nice going, you two jerks,” I snapped loud enough for everyone to hear, “you just had be mean on today of _all days_.” I then pushed past them and ran off to look for Mystic, while Flora bore down on DeStorm and Nikita.

*****

Allison’s POV:

I didn’t know why dad wanted me to come with him, Pogo, Luther, and Diego, but here I was, in a van with them, and for some reason, there were five cots made up as beds in the back. I don’t know what dad had planned, but that was dad for you, always being cryptic and keeping secrets.

We also were wearing our masks, which meant that this was some kind of mission, but it was odd that dad was only taking three of us with him, and not all six…seeing how Vanya didn’t have any powers. I pushed those thoughts out of my head, and focused on where dad was driving us instead, for we were heading to a different part of the city.

*****

Mystic’s POV:

I ran out the back door, through the backyard, and out the back gate, stopping only when I was in the alleyway behind the house. I stood there, my hands were on my knees, and I was breathing hard through the mask I’d been wearing since I was four years old.

I knew that being outside without protection was a bad idea, being immunocompromised, but after being bullied by Nikita and DeStorm so soon after our first successful mission, I just needed to get away from them.

This wasn’t the first time that I’d been picked on by DeStorm and Nikita, but to do it on today of all days? That was just _wrong_. I mean, yes, I probably didn’t take out as many bad guys as the two of them while in that bank, but I pulled my weight.

I did!

“Mystic?”

I started and turned to find Delta coming through the gate, followed by Andrea, Ro, and Safiya, and I turned away, trying to wipe away the tears before they saw them.

“Mystic, don’t let those two get to you, sweetie,” said Ro, coming up and hugging me, which prompted me to shed a few more tears. “You did great today, dad said so.”

I smiled through my tears. “Yeah, I know dad said I did a good job today.” And I returned the hug, and I didn’t mind when Delta, Andrea, and Safiya also joined in on hugging me. “Mom, giving them the lecture?”

“She is,” Safiya confirmed, “and I bet she’ll be having them wash the dishes tonight.”

“Serves them right,” Andrea remarked. “Being bullies at a time like this.”

I snickered a little and we ended the hug. “Ok, so I guess we better go back to the party, right?”

“I heard a rumor, that you five don’t want to go back inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just used the rumor, and you'll get a virtual cookie if you're right. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: FIVE GET TAKEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy!
> 
> What? A second update? Already? Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER THREE: FIVE GET TAKEN**

*****

Allison’s POV:

I saw their eyes glazed over the moment that my power entered their minds, and so I continued, making sure to keep them under my control as per dad’s instructions. “I heard a rumor, that you wanted to follow me to see something cool.”

“Sure.”

“That’ll be fun.”

“I like cool.”

“Definitely.”

“Let’s go!”

“Then right this way, ladies,” I said, leading them through the alleyway and to where dad and my brothers were waiting. “I heard a rumor that the cool thing is in that van,” I added, and I watched as all five girls climbed into the van, and I followed with my brothers and dad right behind me. “I heard a rumor, that you are really tired and would like to take a nap in those soft cots.”

Their eyes drooped and they didn’t resist as Luther and Diego helped them onto the cots, tucking warm blankets around them, and I used my power on them one last time. “I heard a rumor that you all are going to sleep for the next eight hours, and it’ll be a really nice and peaceful sleep.” And the five girls went to sleep.

“Excellent work, Number Three,” said dad with a nod of approval. “Numbers One and Two, make sure that they are secured for the trip home.”

I watched my brothers strap the girls to the cots to ensure that they didn’t accidentally fall out if the van was to stop suddenly, and we three went to get buckled into our seats while dad shut the back of the van so that we could go home.

*****

Darius’ POV:

I was pulled from my work when a red light on my desk began flashing, and I saw on one of the monitors, five of my children were entering the back of a van. I jumped up, pushed a button to alert Lennox and Maki, and I ran outside through the back gate.

*****

I reached the alleyway and was turning the corner when Lennox and Maki arrived, just in time to see Reginald give me a mock salute, before shutting the doors as the van drove away.

“Dammit, Hargreeves!”

“Who was taken?” Maki asked.

Lennox shifted into panther form and sniffed around. “Mystic, Delta, Ro, Safiya, and Andrea.”

“Then we must go after them,” Maki declared.

I shook my head, noting that the sun was setting. “Not now, it’s getting dark, and I don’t want to alarm the children,” I said, coming to a decision. “Hargreeves would be expecting us to come after him, and we will get them back…once we know for sure where he’d taken them.”

Lennox shifted back to his human form. “Then what shall we do, sir?”

“Lennox, you will see if you can track Hargreeves to determine where he’s taking the girls,” I ordered, “and once you know, let Maki know, and I will be updating Flora once the children are in bed. Now, go.”

Lennox nodded, shifted into a small black cat with shimmering gold eyes, and he ran off in the direction that the van had gone.

I turned to Maki. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, master.”

And we went back inside the backyard and the house.

*****

That night, after Flora put the kids to bed, she went in search of Darius, concerned that she hadn’t seen any sign of Mystic, Delta, Ro, Safiya, and Andrea, and found him in his study.

“Darius, I can’t seem to find-” she began.

“I already know, Flora,” said Darius, turning to face her, his expression grim. “Mystic, Delta, Ro, Safiya, and Andrea were taken earlier by Reginald Hargreeves. I already have Lennox out looking for where they could’ve been taken, and I am preparing with Maki to get our daughters back.”

Flora was relieved to hear this. “Oh thank goodness. But what about the other children? Should I tell them?”

“Not until morning,” said Darius, “let them have their sleep.”

“Of course, Darius.”

Flora left the study, and Darius wanted for Lennox returned, hoping that he would be able to get his daughters back safe and sound.

He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't expecting that, were you? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: DIFFERENT PLACE AND TATTOOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy!
> 
> Time to see what will happen to Mystic, Delta, Ro, Safiya, and Andrea. Onward!

**CHAPTER FOUR: DIFFERENT PLACE AND TATTOOS**

*****

When the sun rose over New York City the next morning, the sunlight filtered through a window and onto the face of Delta, who mumbled something and turned over in the bed to avoid it – and then she opened her eyes, realizing that this wasn’t her bed as it was _too_ comfortable.

She sat up and looked around, not recognizing the bedroom that she was in, and she saw that she was wearing tanned pjs with thin red stripes. _‘Ok, I don’t know what’s going on,’_ she thought, getting out of the bed, and she started toward the door – when she heard it unlock, and she stopped.

Delta mentally prepared herself to fight, realizing that she didn’t have her gloves on, and that she hadn’t had a chance to use her cream for her atopic dermatitis, so she hoped that she wouldn’t get too itchy.

The door opened and she was surprised when a tall woman with long blonde hair that was pulled back in a loose bun, bright blue eyes, a cheerful smile, and was wearing a pearl necklace, a white blouse with a pink skirt with black dots, a white apron, and pink high heels entered the room, carrying a neat stack of dark clothing.

“Good morning, Delta,” said the woman, setting the clothes on the dresser, “I hoped you sleep well. My name is Grace, and I hope you’re hungry, I’ll be fixing breakfast soon.”

Delta was wrong-footed by this, but she managed to recover. “Uh, thanks, Grace. Uh, those clothes?”

“Just something for you to wear while I got your other clothes cleaned,” Grace said cheerfully. “Now, get ready, and I’ll ring the bell to let you know when breakfast is ready.” She then left, shutting the door behind her.

Delta stood there for several seconds, unsure of what just happened, only that this was a really _strange_ experience, and so she turned her attention to the clothing. She saw that it consisted of a white shirt, a pattered dark green sun dress with red stripes to make a pattern, a black tie, black knee socks, black shoes, and a dark blue jacket that was lined with red and had a yellow coat of arms patch on the left side.

_‘A school uniform?’_ she wondered, picking up the clothes and moved them to the bed, where she went to work on getting out of the pjs and into the outfit, finding that hidden in a pocket of the jacket a pair of black gloves that she would be able to wear on her hands. _‘Oh good, I won’t accidentally scratch my hands.’_

She finished dressing, noted that there was a vanity with a brush, and she went over to it. She picked up the brush, brushing out her curly hair, and then waited for the bell, wondering what was going to happen at breakfast. She was also worried for Mystic, Ro, Safiya, and Andrea, hoping that they were ok, and she would see them soon.

*****

Mystic was examining some of the toys in the bedroom when she heard the bell ring and, after making sure that her mask was covering her nose and mouth, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway – almost colliding with Delta, Safiya, Ro, and Andrea.

“Oh my God!” she gasped and they did a group hug. “You guys are here, too?”

“Yeah, looks like all five of us got taken at the same time,” said Andrea. “But…where are we? And who is that Grace woman?”

“I don’t know, but she seems nice,” Ro remarked.

“Yeah, but just because someone seems nice,” Safiya pointed out, “doesn’t mean that they aren’t just pretending.”

“Well, until we know where we are,” said Delta, “and why we got taken, I think we better get downstairs, ‘cause I don’t know about you four, I haven’t had anything to eat since the celebration party.”

Mystic nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” And holding hands, they headed for the stairs together, not sure of what they would find when they got downstairs.

*****

They reached the bottom of the stairs and found Reginald waiting for them, while in the background, they could hear a record playing and a voice with a german accent speaking.

“Welcome, children to my home,” he said, his monocle glinting in the morning light. “I trust that you all slept well?”

“We did,” said Safiya politely. “Who are you and why are we here?”

“I am Reginald Hargreeves,” Reginald answered. “This is my home, and you five will be my guests for a time. Now, a few rules before we join the rest for breakfast. First, we follow a strict schedule here, and I expect you all to abide to it. Second, there is no talking during mealtime, you may bring a book to read if you wish, but there will be no talking, and we listen to recordings of Herr Carlson. Do you understand?”

They all nodded their heads.

“Excellent.” He turned and walked away with them following, and wondering what they were going to face at the breakfast table.

*****

When they entered the dining room, they saw that there were seven children, four boys and two girls, all wearing the same uniform, and they were waiting behind their chairs. There were five other chairs that the girls figured were meant for them, and Reginald directed them so that Mystic was near one of the girls at one end of the table and next to an Asian boy.

Delta was directed to be between the girl and a boy who was scowling a little. Andrea was directed to stand between him and another boy with blonde hair. Ro was directed to stand between the Asian boy and a boy, who seemed to have a bottle tucked inside his jacket – until Grace walked over and took it from him. And Safiya was directed to stand between him and the other girl who’d they all recalled seeing yesterday in the alleyway.

Reginald went to his chair, nodded to those gathered around the table, and he sat down, prompting them all to do the same.

The only sounds following that were the sounds of the record playing and the sounds of the forks and knives as they ate the breakfast.

_‘This is different from home,’_ Mystic thought, having found that Grace had fixed her food that was gluten-free and dairy free. _‘At home, we’re always noisy during meals, and dad doesn’t mind.’_ She was feeling anxious, but she managed to eat most of the food.

*****

After breakfast was done, Reginald stood and cleared his throat. “Children, as you have noticed, we have guests,” he said, “and so, there will be no training or lessons today. However, some of you will be getting something important today, and that will be happening within the next hour. You all may go do other things until then.” He then left.

Before Safiya or her sisters could react, the other five kids, well four since one of them portal away, herded them out of the dining room, back up the stairs, along a hallway, and then up another flight of stairs and into the attic, where the fifth kid was waiting.

“Why are five of you Hawks here?” he demanded, his arms crossed across his chest. “This is _The Umbrella Academy_ , not _The Hawk Academy_ or whatever it is that your so-called dad calls it.”

“That’s enough out of you, Five,” the blonde-haired boy snapped, swatting Five up the side of the head. “Sorry, about that,” he said to the five girls, “I’m Luther, also known as Number One. That’s Diego, or Number Two. Allison, or Number Three. Klaus, or Number Four. You already know Five. Ben, or Number Six. And Vanya, or Number Seven.”

Safiya nodded. “Nice to meet you, guys,” she said politely. “I’m Safiya, that’s Ro, Andrea, Mystic, and Delta. And as for why we’re here. No idea.”

Five scoffed. “Likely story.”

“Hey, we _honestly_ don’t know,” Delta pointed out. “So, be respectful all right?”

Any further discussion was stopped when the door to the attic opened and a chimpanzee in a suit entered.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” he said politely, “but the surprise has arrived earlier then expected. Masters Luther, Diego, Klaus, and Five, and Miss Allison are all needed downstairs. The rest of you may watch from the stairs if you wish.” He nodded to the five girls and Vanya. “And I am Pogo, nice to meet you.”

Exchanging looks, they all followed Pogo back downstairs.

*****

Vanya’s POV:

I was surprised when five new girls joined us at the breakfast table this morning, given that I hadn’t seen them before, and then I learned from Allison that these girls were the daughters of Darius Hawkins, who dad insisted on having stay with us.

I’m sure that there’s more to the story, but I probably wasn’t going to get the full details since, as dad constantly reminded me, I wasn’t special and was just ordinary. Which was why I was at the top of the stairs with the new girls while my siblings were busy getting umbrella tattoos, and I couldn’t help but feel jealous that I couldn’t get one, even though it looked painful.

Which is why I got out a black magic mark and drew an umbrella on my left wrist, and when I was asked why by the girl named Mystic, I shared with them my story.

*****

Eventually Mystic, Delta, Ro, Andrea, and Safiya were retrieved by Lennox, Maki, and Darius, being brought back home, but they didn’t forget the friendship that they’d forged with Vanya, and they did see her from time to time growing up. And even when a rivalry formed between the Umbrellas and the Hawks, they remained friends with Vanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Vanya will always be friends with them. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: PRESENT DAY LIFE PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy!
> 
> Time for a time skip to present day. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER FIVE: PRESENT DAY LIFE PART ONE**

*****

New York City, New York.

March 25th, 2019.

Delta’s POV:

_`“Good morning, New York City! It’s 7:00 am, and it’s time for the news! Today headlines talk about Autism Sp-”`_

I slapped the off button on my radio alarm clock before I had to hear any of that garbage, and sighed, staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom for a few seconds before getting out of bed to use the bathroom.

*****

Yawning, I pulled off the latex gloves off my hands, did my business, and then set about getting dressed for a day of work: I pulled on a long-sleeved white shirt that had some faded paint stains on it in order to hide the faded scars on my arms, blue jeans, and a pair of black knee-high boots since it was rainy outside.

I packed a nicer outfit into my bag, brushed out my short curly hair, rubbed cream onto my hands to deal with my skin condition, and pulled on a pair of black gloves. I then headed out to have breakfast as I had a busy day ahead of me in terms of work.

*****

Mystic’s POV:

I’d had some breakfast, probably not as much as mom wanted me to have, but enough to convince her that I was eating like I was suppose to, and I was back in my bedroom, getting ready for work at Broadway.

The fact that I had a job as a scriptwriter for a Broadway director was still mind-blowing since it was because of a book that I’d written and had published, despite my dad’s objections. It hadn’t sold very well, but the director liked it so much, that he _actually_ tracked me down to hire me to write scripts for him to direct on Broadway.

It was nice to have a job that got me out of the house, despite me being immunocompromised, and the fact that my sister, Delta, also worked for the director by painting the scenery for the plays, was also cool as I’d suggested to him that he hire her when no one else would do what he wanted for the scenery and backgrounds.

I was pulled from my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. “Yes?”

_`“Mystic, you ready?”`_

“Yeah.” I opened the door and Delta stepped inside while there was some shouting and running around in other parts of the house. “What’s going on?”

Delta rolled her eyes. “Roi _accidentally_ dropped a bag of itching powder on Lennox, and so, all hell is pretty much breaking loose…again.”

I snorted. “Of course, he would do it on the day dad comes home from his trip.”

“No kidding,” she agreed. “Anyway, whenever Lennox recovers, he’s going to pick up my car from the repair shop and bring it by the theater. Right now, Jesse’s waiting to give you and I a ride to work before he drops by the police station to deliver DeStorm his lunch as he left without it…again, and then Ro wants us to stop by Sweet Vibes Café to test out a new treat she’d come up with.”

I chuckled. “How is it that none of us have gotten diabetes from all the baked goods Ro has gotten us all to eat?”

“No idea.”

We both flinched when there was a minor explosion and we could hear Nikita screaming at MatPat about her makeup, and we exchanged looks.

“Time to get out of here?”

“Definitely.”

*****

Delta and I managed to get out of the house without too much trouble, having stopped long enough to say goodbye to mom, who’d packed lunches for us, and got into Jesse’s jeep. Once we were buckled in, we were off through the busy streets of New York City, heading for Broadway.

*****

Broadway Theatre.

Things were busy with old scenery being taken down to either be stored away or cut up as it wouldn’t be of use anymore, and Director Aaron Lawson was talking with Mystic, going over the script for the next production.

*****

In the orchestra pit, the conductor was passing out the music pieces that would be played during the play.

Seated in what was known as fifth seat, Vanya Hargreeves was waiting as the violin pieces were being handed out. She was surprised when she didn’t get her part of the music, and was going to point it out when someone realized that they had her part, and she got it.

_‘That was close,’_ she thought, organizing the pieces as the conductor spoke, _‘for a moment there, I thought I wasn’t going to get the music.’_ She’d had that happen to her before, and the last time that it’d happened, it turned out that Helen Cho had _accidentally_ forgotten to give her the music, or so she claimed.

*****

Meanwhile at the back of the stage, a scaffolding was set up, and on top, Delta was busy painting white primer on a tall piece of plywood that was going to be the main background for the upcoming play. Her team was painting other sections of the same plywood, wanting to get it done so that the primer would be dry and ready to go the next morning.

“…I don’t care what that jerk says, Mystic,” said Aaron as he and Mystic walked across the stage. “You are _one_ of the best script writers, and this next play is going to go great.”

“You’re just saying that, Mr. Lawson,” Mystic responded through her mask. “I’m sure that there’s better writers out there then me.”

Aaron shook his head and called up to Delta, who’d paused in her painting to listen. “Del, you tell your sis here that she’s great, please?”

Delta chuckled, having heard this argument before, and leaned on the bar. “Mystic, you’re great, stop trying to say otherwise, sis.”

“Darn,” Mystic grumbled good naturally, knowing that she’d lost the argument. “Fine, I’m a great writer.”

Aaron grinned and looked back up at Delta. “How’s it going? Ready for painting tomorrow?”

“Putting the last layer of primer on right now, Aaron,” Delta replied, “and come morning, it’ll be ready for the paint.”

“Outstanding.” Aaron beamed. “I knew having you both work for me was a great idea.” And his grin widened as both women blushed.

*****

There was a lunch break during the work period, which was one of the few times that Mystic could take her mask off, and she, Delta, and Vanya, when she was there, would go off to an area in the building and have lunch together.

As they ate their lunches, Mystic hummed a little – and stopped after about a few minutes when she realized that Delta and Vanya had stopped eating and talking, were just staring off into space with dazed expressions on their faces.

She blinked, wondering what was going on, and poked her sister in the arm. “You two ok?”

Delta blinked and nodded while Vanya also recovered. “What? Oh yeah…fine.”

“Yeah…just zoned for a moment.”

Mystic nodded, but she wasn’t entirely convinced. She hadn’t said anything, not even to Delta, but this hadn’t been the first time she’d seen something like this happen whenever she did any humming or even a bit of singing, both with her mask off and on, and she knew that her dad didn’t like her singing for some reason.

_‘Could it be connected?’_ she wondered, finishing her food, and they went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, is it connected? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. CHAPTER SIX: PRESENT DAY LIFE PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy!
> 
> Yup, it's time for another chapter. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER SIX: PRESENT DAY LIFE PART TWO**

*****

Delta’s POV:

After our work at the Broadway Theatre was done for the day, I drove Mystic and Vanya, who had some time before she needed to go to the house to meet up with her siblings for something, to Sweet Vibes, a bakery/café run by Ro and Jc, and while the place was busy with customers, it was also chilled since there was no bickering or anything going on.

That had to do with Jc’s powers to vibe in a way that calmed those around him, and also with Ro’s powers to create baked goods that could also help calm others done if they’d had a stressful day. Of course Ro also did actual baking at her bakery, and the results were still the same, it was hard to be stressed or angry in that café.

“Hey, girlies,” Jc greeted up as we entered, his smile was calm and chilled, and I could feel the stress melting away. “Great timing, got some new blends for you all to try. Grab a table, and I’ll bring them to you all.”

“Thanks, Jc.”

We went to one of the empty tables and were about to sit down – when Ro came bustling out of the back with a big smile on her face, and we all were soon doing hugs instead.

“I’m glad to see you, Vanya,” Ro said brightly, gesturing to us to sit down, “and you’re timing it great. I got some new goods for you to try out.”

Vanya did a small smile as we all sat down. “Thanks, Ro.”

As I sat down and Ro hurried back into the back of the café, I noticed that Vanya was taking the pills she’d been on since she was four years old, and I had to wonder if they were really for her nerves. I hadn’t said anything, but I could tell that Vanya wasn’t expressing her emotions like most people, and I wondered if it had to do with the pills.

I pushed those thoughts aside when Jc came over with a tray filled with cups and Ro came out with a tray of warm baked goods.

I grinned for it was clear that these were going to be good as Jc gave Mystic and Vanya cups of what he was calling Spring Vibes expressos, and he gave me a cup of Mint Bliss hot chocolate.

I took a sip and I could tell that it was named perfectly, for I loved mint, and I could feel my stress lessen even more.

Ro passed around small plates that had sample cookies, brownies, and mini cupcakes on them, explaining that she didn’t have a name for any of them yet, but that she was combining new flavors together.

I helped sampled and I had to admit that I liked all of the new combinations: chocolate with raspberry and blueberry, vanilla with banana and strawberry, and many others that were just perfect.

“Del, you got a bit of white paint on your cheek,” Jc pointed out and I flushed, which made him chuckle.

“Shut up,” I muttered while they all snickered, and I checked the time on my phone. “Darn, I need to change before I go to the art gallery for a meeting.”

“New artwork to sell?” Vanya asked curiously.

I shook my head. “No, more like trying to keep a certain someone from trying to sell his ripoff artwork…again.”

“Damn, does that mean that Scott Graham is at it again?” Mystic asked and I nodded. “Sheesh, you’d think he would’ve learned from last time that his ripoffs aren’t- what does he call it?”

I rolled my eyes. “Parallel development, which his stuff isn’t,” I grumbled. “He keeps trying to rip off artists by painting what we paint, but he does it poorly, and I wish he would just stick to _selling_ paint instead of trying to be something that he isn’t.”

“You could always have MatPat theory him into stopping,” Mystic suggested, keeping her voice low. “That could work.”

I shook my head. “No, tempting but no. I need to be a grownup about this, and that means no using powers.” I smirked slightly. “Well, at least not in a way that anyone would know that powers are being used.” And we all giggled.

“You can use my office to get ready,” Jc offered, “and I can call a cab for Mystic if you want.”

“You don’t have to-” Mystic began.

“It’s a good idea,” I agreed. “I don’t know how long this meeting is going to go, and mom would kill me if you tried to walk home, Mystic.”

I got my bag from my car, went into the office in the back, and using the connecting bathroom, I cleaned off any paint while getting myself dressed in a nice white silk blouse with a dark blue velvet jacket, a dark blue skirt that went to my knees, and ankle dark blue boots.

I also did a bit of makeup, gave my hair another brushing, put on matching jewelry, and pulled my black gloves onto my hands after doing some more cream for my skin condition.

*****

After saying goodbye to my siblings and Vanya, I headed back out to my car, and I drove to the art gallery that sold the artwork that I painted, making sure that it was different each time since if you did only the same stuff all the time, you’d not do very well. But everything I did was unique, and so that was the primary reason that the owner of the art gallery was always eager to sell my artwork.

*****

“Bonjour, Basile,” I said, greeting Basile Berenger as I entered the art gallery, and we did the kiss on cheek exchange. “Now, what’s going on with, you-know-who?”

“Alas, he is up to his old tricks, Mademoiselle Delta,” said Basile, nodding over to an older man, who was fairly tall, but tended to slump quite a bit whenever he was confronted about something, and he went into that position when he saw me. “Has brought in a painting that…well, come and see.”

I nodded and followed Basile over to where Scott Graham was waiting for us, and he had a painting that was of the New York skyline, but with a pair of light beams to represent where the Twin Towers used to be…but this painting hadn’t been done very well.

“Seriously? Ripping off my 9/11 painting?” I questioned him. “You’ve been warned about this kind of copyright infringement, Graham.”

“It’s parallel development,” he insisted. “That’s all it is, really.”

I sighed, already seeing where this was going, and we went up to Basile’s office to talk, already feeling a stress headache developing.

*****

Darius’ POV:

I was sitting in the seat of my private plane, returning from a business trip in England, and I was writing in my book while sipping an Irish coffee.

My trip had been successful with the cargo bay filled with precious jewels that would be shipped out to the various jewelry stores that ordered jewelry from my factory, which would put the jewels into jewelry, and I was looking forward to going home to make sure that my children were doing well with their lives and jobs.

Yes, I wasn’t thrilled that Mystic had a job, but there was nothing that I could do about it since if I tried, she would probably get angry, and that could lead to trouble.

I received word that the plane would be landing soon, so I finished writing in my book and I put it away, finishing my Irish coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: DANCE TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yup, it's time for another Hawk Academy chapter. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DANCE TIME!**

*****

DeStorm’s POV:

I yawned as I pulled my car into the large garage that held just about every vehicle owned by the family, most of them by our dad, and shut the engine off.

I’d had to get up earlier then usual to get to the station since there’d been a break in a case that I’d been working on for close to two weeks, and I was all for having a nap before dad got home from his business trip.

*****

I entered the house and narrowly avoided getting hit in the head by flying drone, being controlled by Justine. “Yo, watch it, girl!”

“Sorry!”

I shook my head and headed up the stairs toward the bedrooms, more then ever looking forward to that nap, and I crossed paths with mom, who was coming out of Delta’s bedroom. “Hey, mom.”

“Hello, DeStorm,” said Flora a smile. “How was work?”

“Long,” I replied. “What’s up with Delta?”

“Poor dear has a headache,” Flora replied, quietly shutting the door behind her. “Had to deal with that horrible man who keeps trying to rip off her lovely artwork.”

I rolled my eyes, for I was familiar with Scott Graham. “At it again, eh?” And mom nodded. “I’ll send in a tip to the department about that.”

“That’s wonderful, dear.”

Smiling tiredly, I went to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me, dropped my workbag on the nearest chair, and face-planted on my bed, out in mere seconds.

*****

Cyrille’s POV:

I was in my room, working on a project for work, when I heard mom scolded Justine for flying the drone around the house, and I decided that we all needed some chill time…or I should say, _dance time_.

Setting down my pencil, I got up, went over to my record player, which I made sure was hooked up to the sound system that ran throughout the entire the house, all thanks to Justine’s powers, and I looked through my vinyl collection until I found the record that I wanted.

Taking the sleeve off the shelf, I removed the record and placed it on the player. I positioned the arm with the needle, and then I flipped the switch that. Soon the opening notes of _Sympathy For the Devil_ began playing.

*****

Throughout the house, the others heard the music playing, followed by the first few verses of the lyrics.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul to waste._

*****

Delta, who was lying on her bed with a cold compress over her eyes, removed it just enough to peer up at the hidden speakers. “Really?”

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate._

*****

Mystic looked up from the revisions she was doing on the script, listening to the song.

*****

DeStorm woke up and sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to get his nap at this rate, wishing that whoever was starting dance time could’ve waited for a few hours at least.

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game._

*****

One by one, each of them got up and, in their own way, started to dance to the music. This wasn’t the first time that dance time, as it was referred to as, was activated as a means to help them deal with the stress of life, and not go after each other just because one of them was having a bad day.

And to be honest, they all really did enjoy dance time.

_I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain._

*****

Cyrille was dancing in her room, having a great time.

_I rode a tank  
Held a general's rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank._

*****

Jesse was dancing in the exercise room, annoying Maki. Teala was dancing in her room. Ro was dancing in the kitchen, amusing Flora. Joey was dancing in his bedroom. Bailey was dancing in their bedroom.

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah._

*****

DeStorm was dancing in his room. Mystic was dancing in her room. Delta was dancing in her room.

_  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah._

*****

Alice was dancing in her room. Tana and Gabbie were dancing in the living room. Nikita was dancing in her bedroom.

_I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made._

*****

Justine was dancing in the hallway. Roi was dancing in his room. MatPat was dancing in his room with his laptop. Safiya was dancing in her room.

_I shouted out  
Who killed the Kennedys?  
When after all  
It was you and me._

*****

Andrea was dancing in her room. Liza was dancing in her room. Jc was vibing and dancing in his room. Lauren was dancing in her room. And Sierra was dancing in her room.

_Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste._

*****

The dancing continued throughout the house, with an eventual conga line starting with Cyrille stepping out of her room and having Jc appear to put his hands on her shoulders.

_  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay._

*****

One-by-one, the conga line grew as each of the siblings came out of wherever they were, joining in, and moving through the house.

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah._

*****

They were soon conga lining through the foyer, laughing and smiling, just having fun.

 __  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby-

Suddenly the music stopped, and they found themselves facing Darius, who was frowning, and Lennox.

They’d been busted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for the dance party. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT: ROI’S PUNISHMENT PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy AU!
> 
> Darius is home and he isn't happy. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: ROI’S PUNISHMENT PART ONE**

*****

Roi’s POV:

I could tell that dad was displeased as we hurried to get into our lines, embarrassed that he’d caught us having a dance party instead of waiting for him like we were suppose to, and I had a strong suspicion that Lennox had told dad about the itching powder incident.

I hadn’t _meant_ to drop the bag of itching powder on Lennox, it’d slipped from my hand when I’d gotten startled by Jesse nyooming up the stairs, and I’d portal away, unaware that I’d dropped it until I had appeared on the main floor and saw poor Lennox itching like crazy in his small cat form.

_‘I’m going to get punished, I just know it,’_ I thought gloomily. _‘And he’ll probably make me practice time traveling…_ again _.’_

That was the _only_ good thing when dad went away on business trips, none of us were forced to practice our powers, we could focus on real life and our various jobs.

I was pulled from my thoughts when father cleared his throat and we all went to attention, even Bailey, and they were right next to me.

“Hello, children,” Darius said, “I have returned, and I hope that you all were productive while I was gone.”

“Yes, father,” we all answered at the same time thanks to years of training to answer on command. “We all have been productive.”

Darius nodded with approval before looking directly at me, and I fought back the impulse to either cringe or portal away, it was a tossup of which I would first. “Roi, please come to my study so that we can have a _chat_. The rest of you can go back to what you were doing…or are _expected_ to be doing.” He then walked away.

The moment that he was gone, we all sighed, and while the others headed off to wherever in the house, I headed for the study, fully expecting to be punished.

*****

I went to the door to the study and knocked, waiting for a response.

“ _Enter.”_

Swallowing, I braced myself and opened the door, entering the study, which was filled with book shelves, furniture, and various items. “Father, you wished to have a chat with me?” I asked politely while wishing I was somewhere else at that very moment.

“Yes, Roi, please, sit down.” Darius gestured to the chair in front of his desk and I sat down, not wanting to be told twice. “Roi, why did you drop that bag of itching powder on Lennox?”

“It was an accident,” I replied. “Really, dad, it was just an accident, I didn’t meant to do it. I got startled and dropped the bag by accident.”

Darius didn’t look entirely convinced. “Either way, you will have to be punished for what happened to Lennox,” he stated. “Tell me, Roi, what would have happened during the time that Lennox wasn’t able to perform his duties, and you all came under attack by someone or something that your powers couldn’t defeat without his help?”

“We all would probably die,” I answered, sighing. “I get it, dad, I really do, and I’m _really_ sorry for the itching powder. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re right,” Darius agreed, standing up with his book in hand. “It _won’t_ happen again…ever.” He moved around the desk and I stood up. “Now, it’s time for you to work on your time travel, Roi. Come with me.”

I sighed and followed him out the door, having expected this to be my punishment.

*****

We entered the underground training room that was equipped to monitor me as I portal around, and my attempts to time travel. Now, I had some limited success with traveling backwards a couple of hours, and forward a couple of hours. And the last time that I did this, I managed to travel back a few days, and jumped forward a few days, so I was getting better.

“Suit up,” Darius ordered, getting the equipment ready while I went into the locker room to change into the uniform that was designed to handle the stress of time travel and was equipped to monitor my vitals.

*****

I came back out in the grey uniform, accepted the timer band that I strapped to my arm, and on dad’s command, I entered the chamber that would monitor me as I time traveled.

“ _Roi,”_ Darius said through a speaker. _“I want you to set the time for ten minutes and travel back five days.”_

I nodded and set the timer for ten minutes. “Ok, dad.”

“ _Begin.”_

I nodded and focused on my powers, concentrating to alter the energy waves for traveling backwards, and with a flash of blue light, I disappeared.

*****

Ten minutes later…

I returned with a flash of blue light. “I did it.”

“ _Excellent. Now reset the timer for ten minutes, and travel forward five days.”_

I nodded, reset the time for ten minutes, and I concentrated on my powers once again. It was harder since traveling forward in time wasn’t as easy as it looked, and the further forward I traveled, the more resistance I encountered.

_‘Come on,’_ I thought, concentrating as hard as I could, my body was vibrating with power, and the resistance was stronger then before. _‘Come on, come on…come_ on _!’_ And with a big flash of blue light, I disappeared.

*****

The future…

“Whoa!” I stumbled and nearly fell over onto the ground, which was rocky – and as I straightened up, I saw that I was inside a big hole, and there was no sign of the training lab. “What the-? Dad? Hello?”

I looked upward, saw the top and, portal a few times, managed to get to the surface – and saw that it was completely desolated. “What the _hell?_ ”

I started searching the ruins of the house, for that was where I was, and I thought I was going to be sick when I found the bodies of most of my siblings, my dad, Maki, Lennox, and of mom. I couldn’t find Mystic, Delta, Cyrille, or Andrea, so I was hopeful that they were still alive somewhere. I don’t know how, but the rest of my family had been killed, and so I hurried out to where I could, hopefully, see the sky.

*****

I got out of the ruins, reached what had once been the street, there were scattered fires everywhere, and I looked upward. The sky was filled with clouds that the ash was falling from, but I could see – the remains of the moon. Somehow, the moon had been destroyed, and the destruction around me was clearly caused by the broken pieces that’d hit it.

Looking around, given that I had less then ten minutes, I found a newspaper and I snatched it up to check the date and for any clues that could hep me figure out what caused the end of the world. I saw that the date read April 1st, 2019, and I realized that I’d traveled forward _eight_ days instead of five days.

“What did this?” I wondered, folding and pocketing the newspaper as evidence, and I looked around for clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the cause for all that death and destruction? Can Roi figure it out? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	10. CHAPTER NINE: ROI’S PUNISHMENT PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy AU!
> 
> Roi has traveled eight days into the future and the world is in ruins. Can he figure out what happened? Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER NINE: ROI’S PUNISHMENT PART TWO**

*****

Roi’s POV:

I had less then ten minutes to find out what could’ve caused this to happen, and I portal about the remains of New York City until I heard shouts, screams, and what was _definitely_ the sounds of powers being used. And I portal until I reached the top of a debris pile, and my heart sank when I saw that Mystic, Delta, Cyrille, Andrea, and Vanya, who was wearing white and holding a white violin for some reason, were in the fight of their lives against strange creatures, men wearing owl masks, and normal humans in suits.

Before I could do anything, for I was trying to process the fact of how powerful my siblings actually were and that Vanya did actually have some kind of power, all five were captured, Mystic by a creep tentacle person, Delta, Cyrille, and Andrea by the owl people, and Vanya by a woman in a fancy hat, and they all disappeared.

“No!” I was shaken, not only was I in a near future where it looked like nearly the entire human race had been wiped out, but I’d seen those I cared about being taken by what were clearly bad guys, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Making a decision, I portal to the location of The Umbrella Academy, hoping that there were some survivors there who could help me figure out what had caused this, and how I could prevent it from happening.

*****

I arrived, only to find that the house was in ruins, just like the rest of the city, and yet I blinked when I saw a thirteen-year-old boy stumbling around in the wreckage. Wait, I knew him, that was the Umbrella boy known as Five, and both he and I had the same powers.

_‘Five went missing seventeen years ago,’_ I thought, heading for the remains of the entrance, _‘did he end up teleporting to the future just like me? And if so…’_ I clung to the thought and was about to call out-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

“No.” I realized that the timer was running out, and when Five looked in my direction, I tried to call out-

_FLASH!_

I was gone.

*****

Darius’ POV:

I watched as the timer ticked down to zero and I looked toward the chamber, waiting for Roi to return from five days in the future, and to determine the energy flux that’d occurred right before he disappeared.

_‘That flux is concerning,’_ I thought, having picked up on such a reading once before, and that had been seventeen years ago, when one of Reginald Hargreeves’ children, the boy known as Five, disappeared. He was able to portal, like Roi, and I suspect that he had attempted time travel, which would explain his disappearance.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the sensors became active, detecting the energy buildup, and then there was the flash of blue light. I was alarmed when I saw that Roi was sprawled on the floor of the chamber, and I hurried inside, reaching him.

“Roi!” I knelt next to him, checking for a pulse, and was relieved to find that he was still alive. “Roi, Roi, can you hear me? Roi?”

After about a minute, Roi groaned and his eyes flickered open. “Dad…? Am I…where?”

“You’re back, son,” I assured him, helping him sit up. “You’re back in the present. Roi, what happened?”

Roi didn’t say anything a first, and then his expression twisted with fear. “Oh god…I saw the end.”

“The end?” I repeated. “The end of what?”

“The world,” Roi whispered and he pulled away from me, struggling to get up. “The world! I saw the end of the world!”

I grabbed him to keep him from falling down. “Roi, calm down,” I insisted, getting him to look at me. “Roi, the world isn’t going to end in five days, that isn’t possible, and you know it. Now, take a breath and tell me what you saw.”

Roi pulled away from me again, breathing hard as he got up and backed away. “I went forward _eight_ days, dad. And I saw death, destruction, and the kidnapping of four of my sisters and Vanya Hargreeves! I _saw_ it dad, and if something isn’t done, the world is going to be destroyed!” He pulled out the newspaper, showing it to me, and then he portal away before I could stop him.

_‘No, that isn’t possible,’_ I thought, going back to the control panel and called up all the data collected during the test, and that included footage from the cameras hidden inside Roi’s suit, that recorded everything that he saw around him.

I pulled up the recording and I watched his progress of getting out of the carter, my heart hurting when he found the family dead, his search through the ruins of what was once New York City, and then my heart tightened with fear when I reached the footage of Mystic, Delta, Andrea, Cyrille, and Vanya all being kidnapped.

I don’t know who the woman that took Vanya was, but I _knew_ who those owl people worked for, and I knew _what_ had taken Mystic.

_‘This won’t happen,’_ I thought, feeling a familiar anger and determination fill me. _‘This won’t happen, because I_ won’t _let it happen…not again.’_

I left the lab, needing to find Roi and keep him from telling his siblings what he’d seen before I can talk with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy…things aren't looking good. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	11. CHAPTER TEN: “I SAW THE END OF THE WORLD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy!
> 
> Roi's in panic mode! Onward!

Escape the Night – The Hawk Academy: Roi Discovered What?!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER TEN: “I SAW THE END OF THE WORLD.”**

*****

Alice’s POV:

I was out in the garden, idly attending to the plants that I’d brought home from the green houses that weren’t selling since they were, in the eyes of my boss, not doing too well, and yet under the tender care of mom, they were thriving.

_‘They just needed to be in a different environment to thrive in,’_ I thought with a wistful smile, once again I daydreamed of what my life would be like had I been raised by my birth parents and not by the man who I sometimes had a hard time calling dad, and that had to do with how he’d been making me control my dream power.

It’d been nine years since the last time Darius had forced me into that _thing_ , and that last time, I ended up destroying it. I don’t know if Darius had gotten the machine repaired or not, but he has seem to have gotten the hint that I didn’t want to be stuck in it anymore.

_‘Now that I think about,’_ I thought, sitting down on a bench near the koi pond, _‘it’s been a_ long time _since dad had forced any of us to practice…other then Roi that is. Can Roi really time travel? That would be cool if he can do that.’_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a flash of blue light and Roi stumbled to a halt, breathing hard, and I didn’t recognize the uniform that he was wearing. “Roi?!”

“Alice,” he gasped, sinking to his knees, for he was panting and was sweaty. “Get our siblings…hurry, please.”

“Roi, are you ok?” I asked, choosing to help him up and onto the bench. “Did dad do this to you?”

Roi shook his head. “No, not really. Please, Alice. Get our siblings together in the living room right away,” he requested. “This is important, and you all need to know what I know _before_ dad can stop me. Please, _hurry_.”

I nodded and hurried inside the house, having a strong feeling that Roi was right, and time was _definitely_ of the essence.

*****

I got everyone together in the living room, where Roi had relocated, and he was pacing back-and-forth in front of the fireplace, mumbling to himself as we all seated ourselves on the couches, chairs, or even the floor.

“Roi, we’re all here,” I said, gently poking his arm, and he started, but he quickly recovered and nodded. “What’s going on?”

“Yeah, what’s up, bro?” Jesse questioned. “’Cause I gotta head out soon for a bounty upstate.”

Roi sighed, ran a hand through his hair, clearly trying to organize his thoughts, and then he faced us all.

“I traveled eight days into the future,” he said finally, “and I saw the end of the world as we know it.”

We all sat there, trying to process those words, and it was Nikita who finally broke the silence.

“You discovered _what?!_ ”

*****

It took some time, but Roi managed to tell them what he’d seen, who’d gotten grabbed, and he showed them the newspaper as proof.

“I don’t know what causes it,” he admitted, “but I do know that it’s going to happen in eight days unless we can stop it somehow.”

“And keep you four from getting got,” Joey added, nodding to Mystic, Delta, Andrea, and Cyrille. “Along with Vanya.”

DeStorm nodded. “Yeah, whatever that Davy Jones reject wants, it ain’t going to happen, and the same goes for those owl people, plus whoever that woman is who is after Vanya. Is there anything else that we need to know, Roi?” he asked, having been taking notes in his notebook. “Did you see anyone else?”

Roi nodded. “Yeah, I saw Five Hargreeves. I think he’s been stuck in the future this whole time, and I think I saw him shortly after his own arrival.”

Bailey spoke up. “What can we do? Am a strong bear, but a smol bear, too.”

“We save the world, that’s what we’ll do,” Nikita said confidently. “Well, those who are strong enough will help save the world.”

This lead to bickering among the siblings and some of them storming off at her mean words, while others had to leave to get to work, or in Jesse’s case, get to a bounty upstate.

So, when Darius entered the living room, he found only Sierra and Safiya, who were looking over some photos that Sierra had taken at a photo shoot recently. “Sierra, Safiya, have either of you seen Roi?” he inquired.

Both girls shook their heads. “Nope, we haven’t.”

“Very well.” Darius turned and left to search elsewhere.

Roi, who’d been hiding behind the couch, peeked out. “Thanks, Sierra, Saf.”

“No problem.”

“Yeah, no problem at all.”

Roi smiled at them gratefully and then portal away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know Nikita to ruin the bonding moment like that. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN: DANCING TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy!
> 
> Yes, it's time for another chapter of this growing AU. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: DANCING TIME**

*****

At the residence of Reginald Hargreeves, also known as the Umbrella Academy, Vanya was sitting on the stairs, wishing that she’d hadn’t come there for the family meeting that her dad had insisted on holding after Luther’s return from spending four years at the moon base that their dad had had built years ago.

The meeting had gone pretty much the way any family meeting had gone since even before the disappearance of Five seventeen years ago, with Reginald expecting them to work as a team now that Luther was home, criticizing Diego’s vigilante activities that were giving them all a bad name, and Klaus’ constant drinking problem.

This had lead to Diego griping of how Allison and Ben, apparently, couldn’t do anything wrong, and then stating that she, Vanya, had no business being there after the book she’d written five years ago, that and the fact that she had no powers either. And this had lead the meeting dissolving into them arguing with each other while Reginald left to take care of business outside the house.

_‘At least Allison stood up for me,’_ Vanya thought, resting her elbows on her knees while cupping her face in her hands, _‘but that’s mostly because she and I are the only sisters in this whole house.’_ She knew that she’d crossed a line with writing that book about the truth of her family, but since she was ordinary, then, why not do it?

*****

Diego was alone in the living room, which he was perfectly fine with, and was lying on the couch, idly fingering one of his knives.

Yeah, he’d gone off on everyone earlier, having lost his temper, but as far as he was concern, he had every right to say those things, and he really thought that Vanya had no business being a member of their family due to her not having powers _and_ because of the tell-all book that she’d used to expose the truth about the family.

_‘Dad should’ve disowned her,’_ he thought, flipping the knife and catching it easily. _‘She’s no sister of my…not after that stunt.’_

Yeah, it’d been five years, but it still felt like yesterday to him when he’d gotten a copy of the book in the mail from her. And he did buy few additional copies, purely to tape the covers on his punching bags so that he could punch Vanya’s photo in the face.

*****

“Klaus, it’s time for your AA meeting,” Ben told his brother, who was in the kitchen, having been trying to pick the lock on the door to the wine closet. “Come on, man, you’re _so close_ to hitting a month sober. Don’t ruin it now.”

“But I’m _so_ thirsty,” Klaus complained, still trying to pick the lock. “I just need _one_ drink is all.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Dude, there’s juice, milk. Heck, mom made that lemonade that you love so much.”

Klaus stopped what he was doing and sighed, resting his forehead on the door. “Fine, one glass of lemonade and then I go to the meeting. All right, Ben?”

“Sure.”

*****

Allison was in her bedroom, which was feeling more like a guest room since she preferred her Hollywood home with her daughter Claire and her husband Ray. Well, Ray was her _second_ husband, for her first husband, Claire’s biological father or boi dad, had had tried to take advantage of her rumor powers after catching her using them on their daughter, and she’d vowed not to use them, except for when she choose to reveal them to Ray.

Unlike her ex-husband, who’d lost all custody rights to Claire much to Allison’s relief since she’d gotten herself a good divorce lawyer, he’d taken her powers in stride and hadn’t tired to talk her into using them, figuring that if she ever had to, it was to protect those she cared about.

Right now, she was talking with her husband on her cellphone while packing up her clothes. “Yeah…I got Luther to promise to come visit for Easter.”

_`“I look forward to meeting him, Allison,”`_ Ray said with a smile that she could hear in his voice. _`“After hearing all those stories, I’m curious about him.”`_

Allison chuckled. “Yeah. How’s Claire?”

_`“Missing her mommy, and has been drawing you_ a lot _of pictures.”`_

Allison smiled and sat down at the vanity. “That’s my girl. Ray, I’m going to see if Luther and I can catch a flight to leave tonight.”

_`“You sure?”`_ Ray asked. _`“I mean, I know things can be tense when you’re with your siblings, but you don’t get to see them all that often as it is. You can stay a bit longer if you want, there’s no rush. In fact, I think it’s high time that Claire and I got to meet the rest of your family.”`_

Allison sighed, having been worried that Ray would bring that up. Yes, she’d managed to keep him and Claire away from her dad and her siblings, but after the disappearance of Five, and Ben almost getting killed during that last mission when they all were sixteen years old, it just didn’t feel right to expose them to that kind of stuff.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Yeah, I know that my brothers and sister would _love_ to meet you and Claire, Ray, and so would mom and Pogo, but I’m not so sure about dad.”

_`“I understand, sweetie,”`_ Ray said. _`“Just stay there for a few more days, and think about it. I know you don’t have any scenes to film until April 10_ _th_ _, so you’ve got plenty of time.”`_

Allison chuckled. “All right, you win, honey. I’ll think about it and call you back in a few days. Love you.”

_`“Love you, too.”`_

Allison clicked her phone off and set it on the vanity, wondering if it really was time let her life with Ray and Claire mingle with her old life with her siblings. She noticed a certain gold heart-shaped necklace that Luther had given her with the letters A + L engraved on the front, and she picked it up, rubbing her thumb over it, thinking.

*****

Meanwhile, Luther was in his bedroom, which he could tell that Grace had been looking after since there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere, and everything was neat and tidy.

_‘Nothing’s changed in here,’_ he thought, putting his suitcase on the bed to unpack later, _‘and, sadly, nothing has changed with my siblings either. Four years, and we still argue with each other.’_

He’d been looking forward to seeing his family after spending four years on the moon with just the moon base staff to talk with, and yet, the reunion had gone downhill due to dad still being dad.

_‘I should take Vanya out to lunch or something,’_ Luther thought, going over to the record player, crouching down to look at the records in his collection, _‘and find out how she’s doing, and maybe, just maybe, listen to her play her violin. Yeah, that’ll be nice.’_

Choosing a record, he straightened up, pulled the vinyl disc out of its sleeve, and carefully placed it on the record player, turned it on and set the needle on it, pushing the play button.

After a few seconds of static, the first notes of _“I Think We’re Alone Now”_ began to play, and he nodded his head along as the singing voice of Tiffany began singing.

_`“_ _Children behave, that's what they say when we're together_ _  
_ _And watch how you play_ _  
_ _They don't understand_ _  
_ _And so we're_ _…”`_

*****

In the different parts of the house, Allison, Vanya, Klaus, Ben, and Diego heard the song playing, and they knew that it was dance time.

_`“_ _Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands  
Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground and then you say_

_I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound_ _…”`_

*****

Allison got up, pulled a red feather boa off of the rack, and she began spinning one end of it before she danced in a circle with a smile on her face, letting the stress of earlier leave her.

Yeah, she’d dance with Ray and with Claire, but not like this. Not like when she was a teenager.

*****

Vanya got up, went down to the main floor and, with her eyes shut, she began moving in her own way to the music as it played.

She didn’t really dance that much, so she just went with the beat of the music, just like when she played her violin.

*****

Both Ben and Klaus were dancing in the kitchen, just having a plain old good time, and weren’t worried when Grace walked in, and she just smiled and laughed at their goofy ways of dancing around the room while she washed the dishes in the sink.

*****

Diego made a point of shutting the doors to the living room before he did his own type of dancing to the music, not wanting to be seen having a good time, and he knew that this was the kind of stress relief that he needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Dance party time! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE: AN UNEXPECTED RETURN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella AU!
> 
> Yup, time for another chapter. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: AN UNEXPECTED RETURN**

*****

Luther was dancing in his room, just having fun, and he did accidentally knock his model airplane off the ceiling, but he could fix that mess later.

He was so caught up in the music and his dancing, that he wasn’t aware of a faint rumbling slowly growing, and it was only when the needle got ripped off the record, scratching it and ending the music that he realized that was something was happening.

*****

Allison yelped when the necklace was ripped from her neck and latched itself to the metal frame of the mirror. “What the hell?!”

She hurried out of her room and nearly ran into Luther, who took her hand, and they ran for the stairs.

*****

Diego ran out of the living room, after almost losing one of his knives when it tried to rip itself out of his weapon harness, and past Vanya, who ran after him, and headed for the back of the house, having determined that the trouble was coming from the back courtyard.

*****

Ben and Klaus made sure that mom was all right before they dashed out of the kitchen to figure out what was going on, Klaus having grabbed the fire extinguisher on the off-chance that it would come in handy for whatever they were going to be facing.

*****

Meanwhile back the Hawkins estate, Darius was questioning Roi in his son’s bedroom about what he’d seen in the future and what he’d told his siblings, and Roi was insisting that he hadn’t said anything to them and had told his dad everything that he knew.

“Dad, I’ve told you _everything,_ ” Roi insisted. “ _Everything_.”

Darius didn’t look convinced – and that was when their wristbands began flashing, and alarms began going off around the house.

“Trouble.” He and Roi dashed out of the bedroom, heading for the stairs that lead down to the control room in a different section of the house.

*****

Soon all twenty-two of them were there with Darius, Lennox, Maki, and Flora. Jesse had nyoomed back when he got the alert, and DeStorm had used the teleport in the wristband to arrive.

“What’re we facing?” DeStorm asked, going straight into leadership mode, even though it’d been a number of years since the last time they’d gone on a mission anywhere, and yet, they were ready for anything.

“Lennox, talk to us,” Darius ordered.

Lennox nodded and typed in commands into the main computer, which pulled up a holographic image of New York City, and over one particular area, there was a glowing and blinking blue light, along with readings. “Sir, there’s some kind of temporal anomaly forming at the location of The Umbrella Academy. Or it could be a black hole.”

“Either way, it could pose a threat to the city,” Darius said grimly, and he turned to his grownup children. “Suit up and get to the plane. This mission is primarily recon until there is more data. Go!”

They all dashed for the room that held the uniforms to change into them. Five minutes later, they were in the plane and in the air, heading for the Hargreeves’ mansion.

*****

Meanwhile in the back courtyard of the house, a blazing blue electromagnetic disturbance hovered just above the ground, hissing and crackling like a fireball. The air around it was alive, and ripped by gale force winds.

Luther, Allison, Diego, Vanya, Ben, and Klaus dashed outside and stopped short of the electromagnetic ball that hovered high above their heads.

“What is it?!” Vanya shouted, trying to be heard over the noise.

“Get back,” Luther ordered, going into leadership mode for the first time in four years. “Don’t touch it!”

“Yeah, no sh*,” Diego scoffed.

Luther ignored him and examined the threat. “It appears to be some kind of temporal anomaly!” he called out, answering Vanya’s question. “Or possibly, a black hole!”

“Pretty big difference there!” Diego stated loudly.

Klaus pulled out the fire extinguisher and aimed it at the lightning ball, trying to get it to work. “Come on! Come on!”

“What the _hell_ are you going to do with that?” Allison demanded.

Klaus just shrugged and finally threw it into the ball, making it disappear.

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Ben suggested.

Just then, the disturbance grew brighter and more powerful as what looked to be some kind of portal opened in the enter. They could hear distorted voices speaking as an old man with balding white hair and wearing a suit and tie appeared, clearly trying to push his way through the portal as one of the distorted voices said something about the president.

As the man kept trying to push through, shouting as he tried, he started to change – and right before their eyes, he became younger and younger. He _finally_ pushed through and landed on the ground, crouching while the portal and the disturbance disappeared with a flash of light, and both he and his clothing, which no longer fit, were smoking slightly.

The man, now a thirteen-year-old boy with black hair and dark eyes, straightened up, and he stared at the six figures, clearly trying to process where he was.

“Holy sh*,” Allison whispered, recognizing the small figure.

“Does _anyone_ else see the little Number Five?” Klaus asked, surprised. “Just me?”

Hearing this, Five checked himself over and groaned, realizing that he wasn’t an old man anymore. “Oh sh*.” He looked back at his siblings. “Can anyone tell me what year it is?”

No one knew how to answer, for they were still trying to process of _how_ Five could be back, and still be 13 years old.

*****

Perched on the roof the mansion, the Hargreeves were being spied on by The Calico, Luminosity, and The Bat Queen, who’d seen the portal and the arrival of Five.

The Bat Queen tapped her earpiece. “Have Portal join us.”

Portal arrived five seconds and crouched next to The Calico. “Hmm, Five still looks the same age he was when I saw him in the future. Just his clothes are different.”

“He somehow de-aged when he came through that portal,” Luminosity pointed out. “He was older when he started coming through.”

“Theorist, any idea of how that can be possible?” Portal asked through the earpiece.

_`“Well, it looks like Five doesn’t have a firm grip on his time travel ability,”`_ Theorist replied. _`“And I suspect that his calculations were probably off. That would explain why he’s thirteen years old again.”`_

_`“Get back to the plane,”`_ The Iron Fist ordered. _`“We’ve got enough data to work with.”`_

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Portal questioned. “Five might know something about what happens in the future that I could’ve missed.”

_`“Get back to the plane_ now _,”`_ The Iron Fist snapped. _`“That is an_ order _.”`_

Sighing and having no other choice, the four Hawks left the roof to return to the plane in order to report back to their father about what they’d seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Five is back from wherever he had been. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SNEAKING OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time to see how everyone is doing now that Five is back. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SNEAKING OUT**

*****

Darius’ POV:

I listened to the report from my children and watched the footage gathered, observing the return of Five Hargreeves, and I cleared up the distorted sounds that had been coming from the portal before it sealed itself.

_`“…_ _all the way down…it'll turn on Houston Street..._ _and go past…_ _”`_

I filtered out the voices of Hargreeves’ children and focused on the radio voice.

_`“…no coincidence that remarkable security me_ _asures are in effect, checking the routes of travel_ _of the people with the president_ _. Everything and anything involving…has been checked, rechecked, and then checked again. …without exhaustive security investigation. The presidential suite_ _has been examined, and_ _…until the president's security and safety are confirmed…”`_

I jumped when a gunshot rang out, and I started to realized what I was hearing. “Oh, dear God…”

_`“The shot appears to have come from a grassy knoll…”`_

I flinched when there was a second gunshot, which was confirming my worst fears of what I was hearing.

_`“…near the street_ _where the motorcade was moving_ _.”`_

_`“They shot the president!”`_ I heard a woman’s voice scream, confirming that I’d just heard the assassination of President John F. Kennedy.

_`“He is dead. The president is dead.”`_

I stopped the recording and rubbed my forehead. “November 22nd, 1963…how did Five end up there?” I couldn’t understand how it was possible, I couldn’t.

_‘There is something else going on here,’_ I thought. _‘Somehow Five is connected to what Roi saw. And I have only eight days to prevent the end of the world.’_

I had _a lot_ of work ahead of me, and not a whole lot of time to do it. I wasn’t going to let the world end on my watch, not this time.

*****

Mystic’s POV:

I was annoyed with dad, for there hadn’t been a good reason to have _all_ of us go on that very short mission, especially when it turned out to just be a recon mission, and had been a waste of time since I didn’t get to do anything…again.

And with dad being home, that mean that the curfew was going to be in affect until his next business trip, and there was _no way_ that I was going to stay in the house after that disappointing mission. Not with Nikita lording over me of how I didn’t get to do anything, and that I was just useless as usual.

Yeah, I f*king wasn’t going to stick around for that.

I packed up my bag, for I intended to be gone for a couple of hours at least, and, let’s be honest, this wasn’t the first time that I’ve snuck out of the house on my own. I’ve been doing it since I was twelve years old, and so far, I’ve managed to be back home and in bed before Lennox can even catch me.

Basically, it was a game of cat and mouse between myself and Lennox, and I was managing to win so far.

Yes, there’d been a few close calls, but not many.

Once I had everything that I would need, I swung my bag onto my back, went to the window and, after blocking the sensor, unlocked it and shoved it open. I carefully climbed out onto the ledge, shut the window, and then I carefully climbed down the rose trellis, making sure that I didn’t end up slipping and falling.

_‘Thank you for making this easy for me, Cyrille,’_ I thought, glad that Cyrille had used her plant powers to adjust the roses so that they didn’t completely cover the hand holds, and just masked them instead.

I was soon on the ground, quietly ran to the back gate, which Maki kept properly oiled, and I slipped out, quietly shutting the gate behind me. I then hurried down the street until I managed to wave down a taxi driver, and told him where I needed to be.

And I was off.

*****

Delta’s POV:

I finished tying the laces of my trainers when I heard a faint noise outside, and I went to check. Opening my window a little, I peered out and saw Mystic was climbing down the rose trellis, and I wasn’t surprised that she was sneaking out of the house once again.

_‘Have fun, sis,’_ I thought, closing my window and turned my attention to making sure that I had everything that I would need for tomorrow since I wasn’t going to spend the night at the house, not when I had artwork to paint for the art gallery.

This was a thorn of contention between dad and I going on six years now, for he objected that I had an art studio, and he didn’t think that I should be selling my artwork either.

I went behind dad’s back to sell my artwork the first time, and I was a hit at the art gallery.

Dad hadn’t been thrilled, tried to get the art gallery to reject my work, but they refused, and with the money from that first piece, I next went and got a loft that was just ten minutes from the house to use as my art studio.

Dad, of course, had objected to that as well, and tried to convince the landlord of the apartment that the loft was located to hike the cost so much that I would give up. But the landlord refused, and I had the loft.

Once I had the loft, I had help from Safiya, MatPat, Ro, Lauren, Jesse, Cyrille, and even Mystic, help me get the place cleaned up, organized, and decorated.

Yeah, I needed to get out of the house.

Zipping up my jacket and pulling my backpack onto my back, I went back to the window and opened it.

*****

I climbed out onto ledge, looked around for any sign of Lennox or even Maki, and then I used my ice powers to create an ice bridge that arched over the fence that surrounded the estate. I ran across it, created an ice slide, and I slid down to the other side, landing in a crouch.

Straightening up, I waved my hand, making them both disappear, and then I went through the back alley, just as a taxi pulled up, and I got in, giving the driver the address to my art studio, along with a tip on top of the expected fee. I settled back in the sight as the taxi driver drove away from the back alley, and we were off.

*****

Five’s POV:

I _finally_ got out of the house and away from everyone. I would’ve left sooner, after talking with Vanya for a bit, but dad returned home, and I had to put with his endless scolding about my time travel disaster and wanting to know what I’d seen.

Unlike my siblings, I told dad _everything_ , and when he insisted on running tests on me, that was when I portal out of there and took one of the cars out of the garage.

I drove away from the house and went in search of a place that had coffee, for I was desperately in _need_ of some right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sneaking around tonight. Hehe! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WHAT MYSTIC SAW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella AU!
> 
> Time to wrap up this episode. Onward!
> 
> (CW: mention of rapist.)

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WHAT MYSTIC SAW**

*****

Five’s POV:

After driving a bit, I reached Griddy’s Doughnuts and I parked the car across the street. I was glad to see the place in operation, even though it definitely looked more rundown then it had all those years ago, but I also knew that I could get coffee here, and so I turned the engine off before getting out of the car to go inside.

*****

I entered the diner, which was currently empty, but I figured that the employee on duty was probably in the back, and so I went to sit at the counter for the employee to return from whatever they were doing.

_‘It’s strange to be back,’_ I thought as the bell on the door rang when it opened, and an older man came to sit at the counter as well, and then the employee, an older woman with white hair, wearing pink uniform with a white apron and hat, and a name tag that read Agnes, came from the backroom.

“Sorry, sink was clogged,” she apologized, getting out her notepad and a pen. “So, what'll it be?”

“Uh, give me a chocolate éclair,” the man requested.

Agnes nodded. “Mm-hmm. Sure.” She nodded to me. “Can I get the kid a glass of milk or something?”

I scoffed, wishing that I wasn’t stuck in my thirteen-year-old body. “The kid wants coffee. Black.” And when she raised her eyebrows, I did a cheesy smile, and she went to get my coffee and the éclair for the man.

I turned my attention to the man, noting that he was wearing a tow-truck uniform, and I had a strong feeling that he might know where I could go to find the owner of a certain plastic eyeball that I believed belonged to the person responsible for the end of the world.

*****

I was sipping my coffee a short time later, the man had left after getting his doughnut, having paid for both his order and mine, and I now had an address for the business that made, or would make, the plastic eyeball.

Agnes was in the back again, I think to get change or something, when the bell on the door rang, and I didn’t turn around as three men, all armed with rifles, entered behind me. I knew why they were here and who sent them, and, to be honest, it didn’t really surprise me.

“Hmm. That was fast,” I remarked sarcastically. “I thought I'd have more time before they found me.”

The leader stepped up behind me, unaware that I was slipping a knife into my sleeve. “On your feet and come with us,” he ordered. “They want to talk.”

_‘Yeah, and I want to be my real age again,’_ I thought sarcastically. “I've got nothing to say.”

“It doesn't have to go this way,” the leader pointed out. “You think I want to shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?”

I smirked. “Well, I wouldn't worry about that,” I said with an eerie calm. “You won't be going home.” And before they could react, I went on the attack, portal from spot to spot, and all hell broke loose with them trying to shoot me.

*****

A few minutes later, I went up behind the third man, who was groaning in pain, and I easily snapped his neck, killing him instantly. I was blood-stained, I was breathing hard, and I went to one of the other bodies, extracting the knife from the guy’s face.

I then went back to the counter, where I used the knife to cut into my left arm, and I grunted as I extracted a beeping and flashing implant out of my arm. I knew that this was used to keep track of me, and I needed to get rid of it in order to get them off my trail for a while.

I finished my coffee and exited the diner – where I found myself face-to-face with a woman with blonde hair, and, for some reason, she was wearing a mask over her nose and mouth. I didn’t know who she was, but based on her expression, she’d seen what I’d done.

*****

Mystic’s POV:

My heart was palpitating as the boy just…exited without a care in the world. I must’ve gasped too loudly, though, because he stopped and turned around.

I slowly came to a standstill. “What the hell happened in there?” I asked. “Why did you kill them?”

He just smirked. “I didn’t do anything,” he snarked. “They did this to themselves.”

“Your actions lead to them getting murdered!” I exclaimed.

He did a quick nod. “Guess you’re not wrong there.”

I couldn’t believe how calm he was being. “But why?”

“Because none of your g*n business, that’s why,” the boy retorted. “And who the hell are you to be asking me all of these pointless questions?”

I scowled at him. “Why should I tell you my name?”

“Because-” he began.

“Look, I don’t know who the hell you are,” I interrupted, realizing that there was _something_ familiar about him, but I wasn’t sure of where I’d seen him before, “but if Maki and Lennox find out-”

He stopped and stared at me. “Maki? Lennox?” he repeated, and then he realized something. “Oh. You’re from that sh*y Hawkins school, right? Why are you wearing a mask?”

“I don’t have to tell you why,” I snapped.

Once again, he smirked. “You’re not supposed to be out here, are you?” And I shook my head. “The old man over at my place has been trying to get to some of those b*s for years,” he scoffed. “Dunno why. He’s got all he needs to test.”

“So you’re all treated like guinea pigs,” I guessed.

He nodded. “Hawkins did the same to you?” he asked and I nodded.

“Guinea pig or not, I need to you to keep this between us,” I requested, now wishing I’d gone somewhere else.

He smirked once more and tok some more slow steps towards me. “I could,” he remarked, nodding. “Or I could just kill you right here and now.”

“If the police find out a Hawkins is missing, the suspicion will go right to those Hargreeves kids,” I pointed out.

He raised his eyebrows. “Aren’t you enemies with them?”

I snorted. “Doesn’t mean I want them to get a false accusation. So listen. You don’t tell Maki and Lennox that you saw me, and I won’t tell the police about what happened here.” And I was getting annoyed when he kept smirking. _‘God this guy’s a jerk*s!’_

“Sure thing,” he snarked quietly before walking off.

I got transfixed for a bit, but then I remembered something important. “Wait! There’s something you should know!”

He stopped and turned around. “And what would that be?”

I gulped, hoping that I wouldn’t regret revealing this. “If you see a black cat with shimmering-gold eyes, avoid it at all costs. That’s Lennox’s animal form.” _And_ he did another jerk*s smirk.

“Good to know.” He turned back around and walked off, dropping something that was flashing blue in the gutter, before I saw him teleport away.

I blinked in shock. “Is…is he-?” I didn’t have time to finish as I heard police sirens approaching, and I quickly rushed away from the scene, not wanting to be there, especially if DeStorm was with them.

_‘That was Five,’_ I thought, leaving the diner far behind. _‘I’m_ sure _of it!’_

I knew it had to be him since he had the same ability as Roi, and I knew that he was newly returned from…whenever he’d been.

*****

Mystic eventually got back to the house and was in bed before Lennox could catch her, Delta spent the night working in her art studio, and Vanya was surprised to find Five waiting for her in her apartment.

*****

Vanya’s POV:

“Jesus!” I gasped when I turned and found Five sitting in the living room area of my apartment.

“You should have locks on your windows,” he remarked.

I gave him a look. “I live on the second floor.

Five shrugged. “Rapists can climb.

“You are _so_ weird,” I muttered, taking off my coat and when I got closer to my brother, I saw the blood on his arm and clothing. “Is that blood?”

Five shook his head. “It's nothing.”

“Why are you here?” I questioned.

Five sighed. “I've decided you're the only one I can trust. Other then dad that is.”

I was surprised to hear this…well that not surprised concerning our father. “Why me?”

“Because you're ordinary,” Five replied, but he wasn’t saying as an insult. “Because you'll listen.”

I nodded and got my first aid kit, sitting down and I went to work on cleaning the cut on his arm. “Okay.”

Five inhaled sharply. “When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?” he asked and I shrugged.

“No."

“Nothing,” said Five, and I could tell that he was being haunted by a memory. “Absolutely nothing. As far as I could tell, I was the last person left alive. I mean, I thought I heard voices at one point, but I never saw anyone else…alive that is. I never figured out what killed the human race, but… I did find something else. The date it happens. The world ends in eight days, and I have no idea how to stop it.”

I stopped and stared at him for a long moment before sighing and stood up. “I'll put on a pot of coffee.” And I went into the kitchen to do just that.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof…long night is an understatement. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Who were those people who Darius bought those two babies from? Why is Reginald interested in them? Why is Darius lying to Mystic, Delta, Cyrille, and Andrea about just how powerful they really are? Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Hawk's Storyteller.....or something more?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614381) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic)
  * [The Lark Academy: A Mystery Box of a Human Being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614810) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic)




End file.
